Saten Ruiko and Uiharu Kazari Make Love
by Brooke Chiang
Summary: Saten Ruiko and Uiharu Kazari Make Love... self-explanatory Also, major explicit warning! Yuri, smut, femslash (I definitely hope I'm using that term correctly)


A series of quick knocks rapped on Uiharu Kazari's door, interrupting the programmer's computer work. Excitedly, the girl clambered to her feet and flung open the door. "Saten!"

Her friend, classmate, and Judgement colleague, Saten Ruiko greeted Uiharu heartily.

"Whatcha working on there, Uiharu?" Saten quipped, glancing at the working laptop on Uiharu's desk.

"Oh, well- nothing much- it's something I'm working on as a favor to Anti-Skill," Uiharu dismissed. "So, Saten, why did you ask to see me on such short- EEEKKK!"

Saten took advantage of Uiharu's momentarily distracted state to aggressively flip her skirt upward, revealing Uiharu's blue-and-white striped panties in all their glory.

"W-Why do you a-always do that?!" Uiharu exclaimed, shutting her eyes in embarrassment. "Stop it!"

Saten stared hungrily for a moment at Uiharu's embarrassed face… and kissed her.

Uiharu's eyes widened in shock as she felt Saten's moist lips push up against her own with force for a moment, before breaking off.

"S-Saten-!" The hacker exclaimed, touching her own lips in astonishment.

"Don't you worry, Uiharu, there will be plenty more like that… just for tonight, okay?" Saten advanced on her friend aggressively, sending Uiharu backing instinctively into a corner.

"W-What d-do you m-mean? More?" Uiharu stammered, even as she began to comprehend the meaning behind Saten's words. "I-I'm not s-sure I-I'm r-ready-"

"Damn it, I've waited too long for this," Saten's voice was filled with a torrid longing Uiharu had never heard- or rather, never noticed- before. The taller girl took Uiharu by the shoulders, guided her to the couch, and pushed her down onto it.

Gently, this time, Saten kissed Uiharu's lips again, before moving to her neck.

To her own surprise, Uiharu let out a small moan. While it was true she'd never thought of Saten as anything more than a friend before now… feeling Saten's gentle ministrations on her skin… felt strangely good. She felt her friend's hands snake under the shirt of her uniform. A part of her felt a flash of panic, yet another part of her held her back.

In the end, she didn't resist- couldn't resist- as Saten clumsily relieved her torso of her top, pushing it up her head and through her arms.

Saten smirked victoriously and her hands ran over Uiharu's bra, massaging her breasts softly.

Uiharu moaned loudly and squirmed at the intimate move.

"My, are we getting aroused?" Saten chuckled. "I knew you'd like it eventually, but you might be naughtier than I thought."

"I-It's n-not-" Uiharu protested weakly. "I- I've never d-done something l-like… this… so…"

"Excuses, excuses!" Saten waggled a finger in mock disapproval. "I still think you're a naughty girl inside- yet! Yet, you left me hanging all this time. Don't you think you deserve to be punished for teasing me like that?"

"W-What?" Uiharu looked up with trepidation and confusion. But before she could grasp the full extent of the situation, Saten produced a hemp rope from her backpack and firmly found Uiharu's wrists and ankles, with the swift expertise of experience.

"W-Wait!" Uiharu felt adrenaline and fear rush through her. "I- Isn't t-this like… r-rape?!"

"Only if the victim doesn't like it," Saten stared long and hard into Uiharu's eyes. "I'll stop it if you tell me to stop. Are you going to tell me to stop?"

Uiharu hesitated for a moment, debating internally what she really wanted- in the end, she looked down in resignation, and said fearfully, "G-Go a-ahead… I- I can take it!"

"I like the sound of that," Saten purred like a predatory feline to its prey. Deftly, her hands wrapped around the smaller girl's back, unhooked her bra, and tossed it to the floor.

Uiharu gasped, despite herself, at the speed at which her upper body was now suddenly nude. But the surprise was fleeting, as Saten's hands now rubbed away at Uiharu's exposed mounds, occasionally flicking Uiharu's nipples teasingly.

"N- No- " Uiharu stuttered halfheartedly before giving in completely to sensual moans and squirming helplessly against her bonds.

Saten grinned and rubbed her nipples harder as she saw Uiharu's feeble resistance evaporate. As she relished her control over poor Uiharu, her left knee touched something wet, and she looked down in surprise to see Uiharu's panties were already soaked with anticipation.

"My, my, someone is all wet down under," Saten cooed as she casually fingered Uiharu's nipples, and pressed her knee slightly against Uiharu's crotch.

Uiharu groaned and twisted in both arousal and discomfort against the pressure and Saten's rough knee crudely against her sensitive places.

Reaching down, Saten tore Uiharu's wet panties downward to reveal her naked pussy.

"W-Wait-!" Uiharu half-protested, partially-alarmed at the alacrity of Saten's relentless advance, yet part of her was secretly anticipatory of what Saten had to offer.

Ignoring Uiharu's feeble and hesitant cries, Saten began running her fingers across Uiharu's loins, rubbing, twisting, and pinching the flower girl's wet folds. Uiharu screamed and cried out in both pain and pleasure, squirming more than ever before as Saten slowly and meticulously made sure to stimulate every centimeter she could reach, showing no mercy to poor, gasping Uiharu.

Her hands now dripping wet with Uiharu's juices, Saten plunged three fingers of straight into Uiharu's wet pussy.

Uiharu let out a strangled cry of shock, her back arching, at the sudden, rough, and large intrusion into one of her most sensitive of places.

Of course, Saten wasn't done yet: she plunged her fingers in and out of Uiharu's self-lubricated orifice, hard and fast in all different directions. Uiharu, now a shrieking, sobbing, writhing mess, too breathless to speak, had no opportunity to adjust to Saten's invasive and violent intrusions.

But, as Saten predicted would happen, Uiharu soon succumbed to her "torture", and began to moan in reluctant, helpless pleasure, her body surprisingly beginning to enjoy being violated in this way.

"Oh god, oh god," Uiharu managed to gasp. "I- I'm going to c-cum…"

Realizing Uiharu was at her limit, Saten grinned sadistically and began violently flicking Uiharu's clit. The assault on her sensitive nub knocked Uiharu right off the edge.

The smaller girl howled in orgasm, her body spasming involuntarily as her mind short-circuited from pleasure. Her bound arms shook, her legs thrashed and kicked aimlessly, tears and saliva ran down her face. To be honest, it looked as if she was having a rather undignified epileptic seizure.

But Saten merely beamed and finally stepped back, waiting for the overwhelmed Uiharu to stop jerking like an electrocuted person.

"Have you ever had nipple clamps before?" Saten grinned devilishly as she held up a pair of small plastic clothespins.

"N-No!" Uiharu's eyes went wide with fear even as she still panted from her recent explosive climax.

"Don't worry, these don't hurt very much. Just a bit," Saten asserted as she clamped Uiharu's nipples.

"Y- You've v-violated c-consent rules," Uiharu moaned in pain as her nipples were tightly squeezed, but now enough to seriously hurt. But deep down, Uiharu knew she could never lodge any serious charge against her beloved friend.

Saten licked Uiharu's swollen and erect nipples, even as the bound girl struggled even harder to try and break free of her bounds, to no avail.

"W- Why? Why d-does it f-feel kind of g-good?" Uiharu moaned about her torture as Saten's coarse tongue tickled every millimeter of her sensitive nubs.

"Because, deep down, I know you want me to do this," Saten teased, barely letting up her assault on Uiharu. "And I know how to make you feel good."

Saten stopped to passionately kiss Uiharu, who didn't resist. Then the long-haired girl pulled down her own panties, and tossed it aside. She positioned her legs and crossed them with Uiharu's so their crotches touched each other.

Saten began to hump her hips, rubbing Uiharu rhythmically, both girls groaning with pleasure as Saten slowly fucked Uiharu. Smiling inwardly at her progress, Saten began to ride Uiharu faster and harder, Uiharu's moans and cries getting louder.

Finally, both of them climaxed against each other in bliss, their juices mixing with each other.

Finally, as the two girls panted desperately, as they tried to recollect themselves from the orgasmtic haze, Saten managed to extricate herself from Uiharu. Uiharu, for her part, was still crying in pleasure.

"Hey, hey, you alright?" Saten unclamped Uiharu's nipples, untied her, and gathered up Uiharu's clothes.

"I'm- " Uiharu gasped, sitting up. "I'm f-fine. T- That w-was amazing…"

"Are we cool?" Saten asked, holding out her hand.

"Well… yes, but on one condition," Uiharu held up a finger.

"What would that be?" Saten asked, wondering what Uiharu's demand could be.  
"Let's do this again, but this time, you'll be the one I tie up."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Irrelevant Historical Event: Today in History:

Four years ago, on July 16, an Palestinian-Jordanian Islamist terrorist with known ties to the Palestinian Islamist terrorist group Hamas and the international terrorist group Al-Qaeda, and who had made anti-Semitic, anti-Zionist statements, Muhammad Youssef Abdulazeez, violently attacked two U.S. military installations in Chattanooga, Tennessee.

First, he opened fire on an Armed Forces Career Center at a mall along U.S. Route 11 (Lee Highway), wounding a U.S. Marine. Then he fled as the Chattanooga Police Department chased after him, eleven kilometers to the U.S. Navy Reserve center on State Route 58. He smashed through the base gate and opened fire on one of the buildings, brutally killing a US Navy sailor, and four US Marine staff. The police then closed in on them, and the terrorist managed to wound one police officer before he was finally killed.

In response to the attack, the US Navy stationed armed guards at all of its 70 reserve centers and discussed armed protection for recruiting centers. Many states also called for the arming of National Guard offices, bulletproof glass, and better surveillance. Many ridiculous "gun control" laws instituted by Democratic politicians to ban firearms being carried on many military installations and national guard facilities were lifted as the threat of terrorism was all to real, with many of the Marines who perished in this atrocious attack dying because they lacked the proper access to firearms with which to defend themselves from this terrorist.


End file.
